


Deja Vu

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich drabbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside Mickey's mind right before he comes out in 4x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

“I understand better than anyone. That you’re afraid of your father, you’re afraid of your wife, you’re afraid to be who you are.”

“You know what? Good, leave. What the hell do I care, bitch?”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Mickey watched Ian put on his jacket and begin to cross the crowded bar. The unsettling feeling of déjà vu washed over him, except Mickey knew this had happened before. Ian’s sad, almost mocking half-smile that had haunted him for months flashed before his eyes. It’s happening again, he thought. “Don’t” had all he had been able to get out last time and it had cost him. He was still paying for his mistake. 

The weeks following Ian’s departure had almost destroyed him. He had spent the time as if half asleep, going through the motions of daily life without Ian. And then he had found him again. Memories of the past few weeks flooded his mind. Mickey had tried so hard to prove to Ian how much he cared about him, to make up for what he had been unable to say. He thought it had been working; that Ian had come to terms with how things were; how they had to be. 

“Fuck” he said quietly as he watched the redhead move closer to the door. All of a sudden he knew that this was it. If he let Ian walk through that door there was no turning back. If he left, he would have lost him for good and Mickey could not let that happen. They had come so far since they had been reunited; he had been given a second chance to make it right and he was going to take it. 

“Hey!” he yelled over the music, slamming his hand on the bar. “Excuse me! Can I get everybody’s attention, please?”

Panic washed over him as the music shut off but out of the corner of his eye Mickey saw Ian hesitate at the door. He could do this. He had to. For Ian. For himself.


End file.
